


Surprise Intern

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have expected that Rose Weasley wanted the same thing?<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Intern

Draco had never fucked anyone who wasn't a Pureblood before. He didn't want to advertise that fact, but he was bloody well enjoying it. It was just an added bonus that the young teenage girl was the daughter of Weasley and Granger. 

When he had heard that the bookworm daughter of those Gryffindors was interning for their office during the summer was thought about locking her in one of the millions of cabinets in the Unspeakable Department so he'd never have to deal with her again.

But to his delight, everyday Rose Weasley came in wearing a short, black skirt that exposed her thong-clad bum when she bent over, red sparkly pumps, and a top with a great view of her cleavage. Draco's cock would twitch and his body would tingle at the thought of pounding her pussy from behind, or fucking her mouth and plastering his cum all over her pretty, freckled face.

Who would have expected that Rose Weasley wanted the same thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Not betaed.


End file.
